plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Day - Day 37
Dynamic: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Modern Day - Day 36 |after = Modern Day - Day 38}} Waves |zombie2 = 1 3 5 |note2 = First flag |zombie3 = 2 4 |zombie4 = 1 2 2 4 4 5 |note4 = Second flag |zombie5 = 3 |zombie6 = 1 1 2 3 4 5 5 |note6 = Third flag |zombie7 = 1 3 5 |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note8 = Fourth flag |zombie9 = 2 4 |zombie10 = 1 2, 2, 3, 3 4 4 5 |note10 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Garlic **Imitater **Electric Currant **Sap-fling **Wall-nut This level is very simple because it contains no special zombies. Simply take Garlic and Imitater, then Electric Currant, Sap-fling, and regular Wall-nut. Place 3 Sap-flings in the middle 3 rows, and place 3 Wall-nuts in front of them. Then place 3 columns of Electric Currants in front of the Wall-nuts, and use both Plant Foods on 2 rows of Electric Currants. Place Garlic in the top and bottom rows, and shovel them up when they are in low health to regain sun. No Power Ups or extra Plant Food are needed. Good luck! Strategy 2 :Created by This strategy can be done without using any Power-Ups and without losing any lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Primal Potato Mine *Spend all of the given suns to place the Primal Potato Mines, which can occupy the lawn until the 7th row. *Use Plant Food in emergency if there's few Primal Potato Mines remaining on the lawn. *Follow the steps correctly and you will win with ease. Enjoy! Strategy 3 :Created by This strategy can generate a victory without Power-Ups nor lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Electric Blueberry **Primal Potato Mine (optional) Plant two columns of Electric Blueberries on 1st and 2nd column from the left, then plant as much Primal Potato Mines as you can (optional). At final wave, feed Plant Food to Electric Blueberries. Strategy 4 :Created by '' *'Required plants: ' **Sweet Potato **Celery Stalker **Garlic **Primal Potato Mine **Cherry Bomb **Squash (if available) **Imitated Primal Potato Mine or Squash (if available) *Set the formation as below EEEEEEEEE QSECGEPEE EEBEEEEEE QSECGEPEE EEEEEEEEE (E = empty tile; Q=Squash; S = Sweet Potato; C = Celery Stalker; G = Garlic; P = Primal Potato Mine; B = Cherry Bomb) *Plant Cherry Bomb only when at least 5 Brickhead Zombies are gathered in front the two Sweet Potatoes. *Or, plant Squash only when at least 3 Brickhead Zombies are gathered in front the corresponding Sweet Potato. *Continuously plant additional Garlic at the two "G" tiles, as well as Primal Potato Mines at the two "P" tiles. *When any Sweet Potato is in the last degrade, '''do not' use the Wall-nut First Aid; instead, shovel it up and plant a new one. This way you can have some sun refund. *The Plant Food provided are suggested to be used on nearly-eaten Sweet Potatos, or for the instant recharge of Cherry Bombs. Gallery Nick Archer MD - Day 37.png|By 213850253251689363.png|The Knight Zombie showing up in this level (by ) Walkthrough Category:Levels with five flags Category:Brain Busters Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand